Nuit de retrouvaille
by Thoru-chan
Summary: 6 mois après leur rupture, Allen et Lavi se retrouvent coincé dans une grotte, ensemble. Une tempête et une vingtaine d'akumas de niveau 4 les oblige à passer la nuit dedans - comment va donc se déroulé cette nuit entre les deux anciens amants ?


**Nuit de retrouvaille**

Cela faisait presque un an que Allen était sous surveillance, toujours accompagné par Link, et dans l'impossibilité la plus total d'avoir une vie privée. Il avait bien tenté de sauvegardé sa relation amoureuse avec Lavi mais, ne pouvoir le voir seul à seul qu'à de rares occasion, ne pas pouvoir être près de lui quand il en avait envie, ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser ou passer la nuit avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au QG le détruisait à petit feu : Lavi l'avait bien remarqué et c'est, mettant ses propres sentiments de côté, il décida de rompre avec Allen, conscient que cela l'aiderait peut-être à aller mieux…

Six mois avaient passé depuis cette rupture et en un jour légèrement pluvieux, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee et Link étaient partit en mission sur une île pratiquement déserte après que les trouveurs aient repéré une présence probable d'innocence. Malgré la facilité avec laquelle ils trouvèrent l'innocence, repartir de l'île était une toute autre affaire.

A peine avaient-ils récupéré l'innocence qu'une bonne vingtaine d'akumas de niveau 4 les attaquèrent : ils en conclurent à un piège du Comte mais n'eurent pas le temps de chercher à comprendre dans les détails. La bataille faisait rage, telle la pluie qui s'était maintenant transformer en une tempête tropicale, et les exorcistes finirent par être séparé les uns des autres.

Tandis que Link et Lenalee s'étaient réfugié dans une petite battisse de pêcheur après avoir réalisé qu'il était inutile de combattre autant d'akuma de niveau 4 sous cette tempête, Lavi et Allen, quand à eux, avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte.

Une fois certain qu'aucun akuma n'était dans les parages, Allen soupira un bon coup et tenta de rassembler quelques morceaux de bois sous l'œil un peu surpris du Bookman junior.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Je vais allumer un feu. Nous sommes trempé, si nous passons la nuit comme ça, nous allons attraper froid. » répondit Allen.

« Laisse tomber. Si tu allumes un feu, les akumas nous localiserons. » expliqua Lavi en allant s'asseoir contre la paroi de la grotte, à seulement un petit mètre d'Allen.

« Mais on va pas passer la nuit comme ça ! On va mourir de froid dès que la nuit tombera ! » répliqua l'albinos.

Pour toute réponse, Lavi attrapa le poignet d'Allen et l'attira contre lui pour finalement l'entouré de ses bras. Complètement surpris, le jeune maudit ne prononça pas un mot, les joues légèrement roses par ce contact si soudain qu'il semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à maintenant.

« On aura moins froid si on se tiens chaud. » expliqua calmement Lavi.

Allen ne répondit pas et n'émit aucune objection à cette solution : il ne voulait pas mourir de froid, même si pour cela, il devait éprouver un peu de tristesse en retrouvant les bras et la chaleur de son ancien amant.

De son côté, Lavi observé discrètement les réactions d'Allen mais, il fut légèrement déçu lorsqu'il remarqua que les rougeurs de son cadet disparurent rapidement… trop rapidement à son goût. Il aurait aimé lui faire plus d'effet que ça, ça aurait prouvé que le jeune exorciste éprouver encore quelque chose envers lui – même s'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se remettre ensemble.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Lavi se décida à le briser, bien conscient que s'il ne le faisait pas, la nuit risquait d'être très longue.

« Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Link ? » demanda t-il.

« Hein ? » lâcha le plus jeune en relevant la tête.

« Ta cohabitation avec lui, le fait qu'il te surveille et tout le tralala. » expliqua Lavi.

« Ah… Oui. Tout se passe bien. » commença Allen. « je me suis rapidement fait à l'idée d'être surveillé. Quand à Link, il est devenu un peu plus laxiste au fil du temps et plus spontané. C'est plus agréable que d'être avec quelqu'un qui suit les règles à la lettre. » continua t-il.

« Je vois. Tant mieux. » fit remarquer Lavi.

« Et puis, Leverrier me convoque de moins en moins. » rajouta le maudit. « Seul mon lien avec le quatorzième l'intéresse et vu que ça fait des moins qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté… »

« Il perd tout intérêt, c'est ça ? » termina le rouquin.

« Exact. » confirma Allen. « Et c'est pas pour me déplaire, je dois te l'avouer. » finit-il par dire sur un ton légèrement ironique.

« Je veux bien te croire. » commença l'apprenti bookman. « Ca signifie… que tu dois avoir plus de liberté qu'avant, non ? » questionna t-il après une petite pause de quelques secondes.

« Oui, un peu plus. » répondit Allen.

« Ca veut dire que tu aurais dû temps à me consacrer si on se remettait ensemble ? » questionna finalement le rouquin d'une voix hésitante.

A ces mots, Allen releva immédiatement la tête pour regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Il vit immédiatement le sérieux du Bookman et ne put s'empêcher de se décoller légèrement de celui-ci en détournant le regard.

« Si on fait ça… ça fera la même chose qu'il y a six mois… » répondit Allen en tentant de chercher une excuse et en reculant toujours plus.

Lavi le rattrape une nouvelle fois par le poignet et l'attire vers lui en l'enlaçant de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, à la plus grande surprise d'Allen qui tentait, en vain, de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son ancien amant.

« Malgré le temps qui a passé, je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu sais. Je ne peux pas oublier notre histoire, c'est trop difficile. Même si j'ai l'air d'aller bien aux yeux des autres, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois que j'ai laissé couler mes larmes en repensant à notre histoire. » commença le rouquin. « Et toi, es-ce que durant ces six mois… es-ce que je t'ai manqué durant tout ce temps-là ? » demanda t-il. « Sois honnête. »

Allen resta silencieux, complètement pétrifié par les paroles de Lavi. Il se doutait bien que ça avait dû être dur pour Lavi aussi mais, il ne se doutait pas du tout qu'il ressentait toujours de l'amour envers lui… au vu de son comportement, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné… et pourtant, maintenant, après avoir entendu ces mots et en y repensant, c'était tellement facile à voir. Durant ces six derniers mois, Lavi se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, il éviter de trop lui parler et les seules discussions qu'ils avaient étaient celles pour le travail ou des petites blagues que le Bookman lancer de temps à autre quand ils étaient en groupe. Tout ça prouvait bien le malaise que Lavi éprouvait en sa présence et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué…

« Si je répond honnêtement, ça ne fera que nous blesser d'avantage… » chuchota Allen.

Lavi esquissa un sourire et amena sa bouche à l'oreille de son cadet.

« Tu sais, ce soir, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, nous sommes trempé et nous allons prendre froid si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose bien vite. » murmura t-il. « A ton avis, quel est le meilleur moyen de nous réchauffer tout en sachant qu'on éprouve tous les deux les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? » questionna t-il finalement sur un ton taquin.

Allen fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de Lavi et releva la tête, visiblement énervé, pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que si on renoue cette nuit, ça ne nous mènera à rien de plus qu'une tristesse encore plus grande à l'avenir ! » s'écria le cadet.

Afin de le faire taire, Lavi déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes – paralysant le plus jeune.

« Dans ce cas, pense à ça comme une façon de survivre. » ajouta Lavi avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus passionné, plus profond et il brisa une à une les barrières que s'était construit Allen afin de ne pas succomber à la proposition de Lavi. Une fois toutes les hésitations du maudit brisées, Lavi s'écarta légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai mes responsabilités et je ne te laisserai plus ressentir la douleur que tu as ressenti ces derniers mois. » murmura t-il finalement.

« Tu as intérêt. » répondit Allen avant d'embrasser Lavi de sa propre initiative. « Je ne te laisserai pas te défiler une nouvelle fois. » finit-il par dire.

Le Bookman ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux mots rempli de confiance d'Allen puis, il embrassa une nouvelle fois son cadet – échangeant un baiser endiablé rempli des sentiments que les deux jeunes hommes avaient emmagasiné durant les mois où ils avaient été séparé. Les choses suivant leur cours, ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement en tenue d'Adam, échangeant des caresses, des baisers et leur chaleur respective, haussant leur température à un degré assez élevé pour leur éviter de tomber malade : ils avaient déjà accompli leur objectif premier. Maintenant, ils pouvaient profiter du reste de la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu…

Le lendemain matin, tandis que l'albinos dormait toujours, le rouquin regardait son amant avec tendresse et amour. Finalement, après de bonnes minutes à l'observait, il se décida de le réveiller. Il y alla en douceur, avec quelques baisers sur l'épaule du plus jeune, réveillant petit à petit Allen qui ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard.

« La tempête s'est arrêté. » expliqua Lavi. « Il faudrait rejoindre Link et Lavi avant que les akumas ne nous retrouvent. »

« Hum… » murmura Allen, pas encore très réveillé.

En se levant, il remarqua la veste de Lavi sur lui et rougit légèrement : il venait de se rappeler de la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager et tout à coup, l'idée de rejoindre ses deux compagnons disparu de son esprit. En regardant son aîné vérifié s'ils pouvaient sortir en toute sécurité, il se demandait s'il avait été sérieux la veille. Mais alors qu'il se remplissait la tête d'idées saugrenues, le bookman revint à ses côtés pour prendra sa veste. Allen pensait alors qu'il allait commencer à partir sans demander son reste mais, il fut agréablement surpris de voir son aîné lui tendre une main, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans un mot, le jeune maudit compris immédiatement la signification de ce geste : Lavi n'avait pas oublié ses paroles. Il attrapa la main de son amant et ils sortirent tous les deux de la grotte pour chercher leurs amis, leurs esprits remplis par des images de leur nuit de retrouvailles et leurs cœurs d'un sentiment de légèreté…

Bonus

Alors que Allen et Lavi recherchent leurs amis dans les bois, l'albinos engage la conversation.

« Au fait, comment comptes-tu faire pour qu'on puisse se voir alors que Link est toujours avec moi ? » demanda t-il.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Link est sûrement la partie la plus simple à résoudre. » répondit vaguement Lavi.

« Comment ça ? Tu connais un de ses points faibles ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Allen, intrigué.

« Et je n'en connais pas qu'un. » rigola le rouquin. « Après tout, je suis un Bookman, je sais tout. » finit-il par dire en lançant un regard complice à Allen.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant déjà quel genre de sale coup Lavi allait faire à ce pauvre Link…


End file.
